


Outdoing the Kama Sutra

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Looking at this, it seems that they would find the Karma Sutra laughably easy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoing the Kama Sutra

**Author's Note:**

> This is, despite the title, not a smutty fic.

Elizabeth understood that John gluing himself to her side when she was offworld had nothing to do with them sleeping together and everything to do with his overprotective streak. And she could be fair and admit there'd been a few times when she'd been grateful for the overprotective side because she had gotten herself into trouble offworld more than once.

Wandering around the Picacian great hall, however, she found herself wishing John was anywhere but here.

"OK there's no _way_ that's to scale," he muttered as they passed a statue of an extremely impressive young man.

Elizabeth shushed him once again, afraid the earnest young docent leading them on their tour would hear his increasingly impolite asides. No one, not even Ronon, could beat John for spawning intergalactic diplomatic incidents.

The next piece was larger than life and depicted two men very graphically engaged in an activity that would've made the ancient Greeks blush. She hoped the content of the statue would shock him into silence and at first it seemed to have worked, but as she dragged her eyes away from the carved stone, John murmured, "Let's hope we don't have to explain Don't Ask, Don't Tell."

She glared at him before turning quickly to smile at the young man staring at them slightly puzzled by their hesitation. She hurried to follow, knowing John wouldn't lag behind very far.

The last statue in the hall was just as big as the others and diplomatic manners be damned, Elizabeth froze for a second in shock. Either that woman had immensely flexible ankles or the man's arms were a lot stronger than they looked, because without a solid surface to lean on...

She jerked her thoughts away but then John said, practically in her ear, "Looking at this, it seems that they would find the Kama Sutra laughably easy."

She craned her neck to look at him and finally noticed that his pupils were dilated and he looked like he was sweating. There was a frantic edge to his expression that she'd been missing, too caught up in irritation and worry to catch it until now.

Sheer force of will was all that kept her eyes from darting down to look at his waist. She held his stare for a second, until he could read what she was thinking.

He swallowed. Audibly. Then nodded the tiniest bit.

The tour mercifully moved on to paintings from the history of Picacia in one of the smaller rooms. Elizabeth listened with half her mind, the other half hyperaware of John's every breath and making fast plans.

She's pretty sure she cannot bend the way the woman in that last statue did, but she was positive once they were alone and could find a sturdy surface, she can get close.


End file.
